Thank You
by DemonGirl021
Summary: After years of abuse Clary's dad is killed leaving Clary broken and alone but what will happen when a boy named Jace takes an interest in her, will he break her even more or will he heal her?
1. Chapter 1

**hey so this is my first fanfiction so sorry if you dont like it**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns ****The Mortal Instruments**** not me :(**

**-**_clary pov-_

"Freak." a girl whispered as I walked passed.

It has been a month since my dad was killed, lets just say he got in with the wrong people plus he was not right in the head, he also killed my mom when I was 9 years old and then my brother when I was 14. But he did not stop there he would beat me and tell me it was my fault that my mom and brother are dead. Saying I was a disgrace to the Morgenstern family.

Then slowly the painful memories came flooding back to my mind. It was of my mom and dad arguing. The memory was so real I could have been there.

"_I've had enough Valentine." I herd her say, and I could tell by the way her voice broke that she was in tears. Then after a long silence she spoke again._

"_I just cant take it anymore." her voice was stronger now and I could tell she was telling the truth._

"_If you cant take it anymore then why don't you leave you worthless whore!" Then I herd a cry of pain as a hand came down and connected with her face with such force she stumbled back._

"_Leave Jocelyn, just leave. There is nothing here for you so leave."_

Quickly I snapped out of my trance as I saw a foot stick out in front of me. I tried to side-step it but I was not quick enough. And I landed on my stomach with a thud as my books scattered across the hall. I got up red-faced as kids started to laugh. I was about to reach for my sketch pad when a hand shot out and grabbed it for me. I looked up to find Sebastian Velarc holding my book, and when I finally look up at his face his lips are holding an amused smirk. Quickly I look away but I can still feel his coal black eyes on me as if seeing my soul, the thought makes me shudder.

"Clary Clary Clary." he tsked

"Next time you should be more careful." he said as he leans in to speak in my ear.

"Meet me by the gym after school." as he spoke his breath tickled my ear and I shivered but that only made him smile. Then he handed me my notebook and said 'see ya' winked and walked away.

Then the bell rang and I realized I was late to class so I ran to my 5th hour class, and when I got there I was so happy the teacher was not inside yet.

I was doodling on my paper when a paper landed on my desk. Quickly I unfolded it and read it.

_**Hey what did Sebastian want with you in the hall?-Jace**_

_**'**_Since when does Jace care' I thought

Then I responded with _**Nothing important why?-Clary ** _and then through it back.

I started to draw again but i hadn't even finished the eye on my lion when the paper was back

_**Just wondering, I saw him talking to you in the hall and your face was pale so i was just making sure everything is ok, and what are you drawing?-Jace**_

Ok that is not what i was expecting, when i glance at him he is looking at me i blush and look away

_**I'm drawing a lion-Clary**_

I start drawing again waiting for another note then as if reading my mind another note appears

_**1-235-720-8730 Its my phone number so we don't have to pass notes all the time-Jace **_

Then the teacher calls me and Jace to the front of the room

"yes Mr. Morrison?" I ask wondering what he could want with me or Jace

" Well since you to are the only ones done with their work i would like it if you two were to help Mrs. Salamanca clean out the music room."

"Um ok yea sure."I say

"Ok then it is settled. You two take your backpacks with you."when he was done I went to get my stuff

Me and Jace walk down the hall in silence until he spoke

"Um...Clary?"I looked over at him and noticed that he was uncomfortable which is weird for Jace

"yea?"I say as he runs a hand in his hair ok now i am really wondering what he has to say

"I...um...I want you to stay away from Sebastian." he said awkwardly

Ok now i was mad he knows nothing about me and has no right to tell me what to do

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because he's bad news trust me."

"Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't know." he said it so quietly i thought he was talking to himself

"Why are you even talking to me and why do you want me to have your number don't you hate me?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because all of your friends hate me and thinks its so fun to make fun of me."

"Well do you want me to hate you and tease you like all of my friends?"

"Well... no."I really didn't want him to be like his friends

"And I gave you my number because i like talking to you but if you don't want to talk to me i understand."He said looking down

"No i like talking to you i-just it's a surprise."

"Well we're here."He says and i look up to find he's right

"Also I know what you are going through."That's when i look at him with a confused look on my face

"My parents were killed when i was little and now i live with my adopted family the Lightwoods."

"Oh well I'm glad that someone knows what i'm going through."

"And by the way i don't like the way my friends are treating you it's wrong." to be honest i was surprised that he said

"Wow thank you that means a lot."

"Anytime well i'm going to start over here."

"Ok i'll be over here."and with that we went our different ways

**Hey did you like the first chapter? plzzzzzzz review and if you dont i will hunt you down and...TICKLE YOU! mwahahahahahahah! no but seriously review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i hope you liked the first chapter it was fun writing it and i hope you enjoy this one**

**Disclaimer i do not own TMI Cassandra Clare does :(**

_-clary pov-_

I was cleaning out a box when I herd someone play a few notes on the piano, thinking it was Jace playing around i went back to my box.

I was almost done with the box when I herd a few notes on the piano being played but unlike before it was not a few keys this time it was a lot and as I listened I can hear it turn in to a song a song I knew all to well

Demons by Imagine Dragons, it was my brothers favorite song

I was thinking about Jonathan when I herd the most angelic voice ever start to sing

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

As he was singing I peeked around the corner to see him, he was breath taking so beautiful sitting there with his eyes closed while his fingers worked there're way around the keyboard

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

I was listening to him sing he sounded and looked so much like Jon it hurt to look but I couldn't make my self stop then I felt something warm trail down me cheek, a tear I was crying in front of one of the most popular guys in school who if saw me would laugh and go tell his friends but I couldn't stop they just kept coming and I cried for my mom, I cried for my brother, and I cried for everyone who my dad has hurt in some way.

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

By the time the song was over I was on the ground curled in a ball swimming in the memories of Jon, his 10 birthday when he had a secret party because our dad didn't let us have party's, then one when we climbed to the top of our apple tree to pick the ripe apples, and then the one I was dreading the most my 14th birthday the last memory I had of him, we were outside playing my favorite game hide and seek I was in the back yard looking for him when I herd my dad yelling I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over and saw my dad coming over with a gun in his hand and his eyes blood shot he was drunk as quick as i could I ran to the front yard yelling Jon's name as soon as he saw dad he jumped out from his hiding place and grabbed my hand and took off to the woods that were by our house we ran until he stopped by our tree house and told me to climb up I did as i was told and he followed, we sat up there for about 10 minutes when we herd our dad yelling Jon froze for a second and then told me to stay up while he went to talk to dad I told him not to but he would not listen to me but before he left he wrapped he in a huge bear hug kissed my forehead and said I love you remember that and then he was gone I could hear that they were talking but not what they were saying and then I herd a gun fire and I knew what had happened but I was to shocked to do anything

I was still deep in thought when strong arms wrapped around me picking me up off the floor and to their chest. As soon as I was cradled to their chest I knew who it was Jace by the smell, sunshine if that had a smell. I was about to say something when I blacked out

**I'm evil cliffffy hahahaha what will happen next?**_  
_

**plz review tell me what you think ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooooo happy to day is my birthday! anyways so heres the next chapter and did you like how Jace takes care of Clary when she passes out I know I did, sorry i'm blabbering sooo the next chapter...**

_-1 hour later Jace's pov-_

I had been singing when I herd quiet sobs and when I turned around I saw Clary sitting on the ground crying, I had picked her up but she passed out, I was so worried because I had always had a acrush on her and you worry about the people you like right? Anyways I took her to the nurse and she said that she would be fine once she woke up and that she could go back to class, crazy nurse right, but I got to stay because I used 'my charm' what ever that is and she just gave me a pass.

I was deep in thought when out of the corner of my eye I saw Clary move and quickly I made my way over to the side of the bed.

"Clary are you ok?" I asked worried about her.

"Yeah, where am I ?"

" Your in the nurses office you passed out so I carried you here and must I say you weigh like nothing."

and thats the truth she felt like a feather in my arms so soft and warm I like it, I liked it so much that it took a lot to put her down on the bed.

"Um thank you." she sounded awkward so I changed the subject.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Um so w-what happened?" I really wanted to know to see if it had anything to do with me I really hoped it didn't.

"Um well the song you were singing i-it was his favorite song." I was about to ask why it made her cry when I remembered that her dad had killed her brother suddenly I felt awful.

"I'm sorry if I would have known I wouldn't have sang it." I hung my head but it was lifted by a finger and then I meet the greenest eyes ever, the color had returned to her face and her eyes were thoughtful as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Jace it is not your fault and I loved it when you sang you looked so free and alive and you reminded me of Jonathan." she said the last part with her head down and I saw tears fall from her face and it hurt to see her in pain so I took her face in mine and wiped the tears away but then I got caught by how beautiful she was with bright green eyes with flaming red hair that framed her face perfectly and freckles lightly dusted over her nose and little pink lips that I imagined kissing so many times before, that before I knew what I was doing I leaned down and placed my lips on hers, I was about to pull away when I felt her freeze but before I could she kissed me back it was a slow and sweet kiss and before I knew it we were both gasping for air. We sat there just looking at each other before I spoke.

"I'm sorry I should not have done that it was wrong plus you aren't feeling well and it was just wrong and i'm-" I was cut off be her lips smothering mine. OMG! she was kissing me does that mean she likes or is she just kissing me to get me to shut up. I thought. Then she pulled away flushed.

" Never say sorry." was all she said.

_-Last period Clary's pov-_

Since the kiss I cant get Jace off my mind I mean that was an amazing kiss and I never wanted it to end but the nurse came in and told us both to go back to class and so here I am in the last class of the day thinking about Jace.

I was writing the rest of my essay when a paper landed on top of it I unfolded it to see the sprawled script of Sebastian.

_**Hey dont forget your meeting me after school by the gym-Sebastian**_

what is he talking about and then it hit me what he had said earlier that day, should I go? I decided to go and see what he wants 'cause if I dont he will probably spread rumors about me.

_**Yeah I wont forget see you then-Clary**_

Then the bell rang and I huried to my locker to put my stuff away and to get my messenger bag.

I was on my way to the gym I had gotten a text from Jace asking if I needed a ride but I said no, then I saw Sebastian leaning against the wall outside the gym doors, he grinned when he saw me then he detached himself from the wall and waited for me to get there.

"Hey Sebastian why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked confused

"Well I was going to ask you out." now I was shocked did I here him right

"Um like on a date?"

"Yeah I know its a surprise but there is just something about you that turns me on."

" Um Sebastian i'm flattered but I dont like you like that."i said hoping he got the message but he didn't

"Oh playing hard to get I see." what is he talking about I dont like him I like Jace, did I just say that?

"No I dont like you like that." this time he got it but didn't give up

"Then we have to change that dont we." and before I could react his lips crashed down on top of mine, I tried to push him off but he was to strong but then he was being pulled off of me by none other than Jace who was now cusing out Sebastian along with punching him, I had never seen this side of Jace and I didn't like it.

"Jace stop he's not worth it, please stop." I pleaded and at the sound of my voice he stoped punching him.

"I-I'm sorry I got carried away." he looked down in shame but I went up to him and pulled him into a hug which he gladly took.

"Come on let me take you home." he said but I didn't want to go home there was nothing wrong with it I just wanted to go somewhere else.

"No I dont want to go home we can go anywhere else." I said

he looked at me puzzled but nodded and then a huge smile crepted on his face and he hit the gas and we were off.

**I hope you liked it review plzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I was reading some of the reviews and I was laughing at one and my sister was looking at me like I was crazy I mean I am but you don't have to point it out XD ohhhhhhh scooby doo is on yay! anyways the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Mortal Instruments **** blablabla**

_-Jace's pov-_

I was so happy that she did not want to go home but at the same time I was curious as to why she did not want to go home, did her foster dad treat her bad because if he did I would beat every ounce of life out of him, but I cant think of that now I need to think of a place we could go.

I was thinking of places when it hit me the green house I love that place and it is right by my house and then Clary if she wants can hang out with me or Izzy I know they haven't seen each other in a while, yeah perfect plus I want to hang out with her a little more to get to know her. Yes that would be perfect.

With a huge smile plastered to my face I hit the gas and headed to the green house with her looking questioningly at me.

"So um Jace where are we going?" it was cute when she was confused.

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise." I could see her in the corner of my eye huff in frustration.

" But don't worry your going to love it." just as I said that I spotted the green house and by now it was getting dark so it would be perfect and it was her birthday not that I have it memorized but I was planning a picnic but I never thought it would happen.

"So here we are." I said and I saw her look at the green house building that was now half in darkness.

"Where are we?" she asked and this time her voice was not angry or frustrated it was curious.

"This is the place I like to go to think." I said because I used to go here all the time but I haven't been here in about a month or two.

"Come on in a minute you'll see." I cant wait to see the look on her face when she see's the garden. Then we got out and walked out to the door.

I opened the door and plant scented air rushed out at us making Clary sigh which made me laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked confused.

"Well I don't normally get a reaction from people." I said as I laugh again.

"Well I'm not most people." she said a-matter-a-factually.

"Trust me I know." I said more to myself but she seemed to hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked looking offended.

"Its just that your different from the other girls I meet thats what I like about you." I really meant what I said but she just blushed.

"Um thanks." and then she gasped making me look up to see what was wrong but when I looked I saw that we were in the garden and she was looking at the flowers with her fingers twitching like she wanted to draw them it made me smile.

Then as if reading my mind she said

"I would love to draw this place." she said

"I'm sure you would, are you any good at it? I mean drawing?" I asked

"Um I guess, why?"

"Because I would love to see some of your drawings." I said

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." as she said that she gasped and looked around again but now we were by a bench with a view of New York City.

"What is this place Jace?" I looked around before I answerd, the green house was truly amazing and I could tell she thought so to.

"This is the green house." I said as I watched her eyes light up in excitement.

**Hey so thats the new chapter I hoped it. Sorry it's a short chapter. Plzzzzzzzzz tell me what you think like what needs improvement Soooooooooo like review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey are you excited it's the next chapter and if you not then you can go die in a hole jkjkjk**

**So anyone ate a cupcake lately I DID! it was sooooooooo goooooood just thinking about it makes my mouth water ;3 MUSTACHE! here's the next chapter**

**_Previously: _**_"What is this place Jace?" I looked around before I answerd, the green house was truly amazing and I could tell she thought so to._

"_This is the green house." I said as I watched her eyes light up in excitement._

_-The green house, Clary's pov- _

The green house was amazing, it was like I was Alice in Wonderland.

I went to say something to Jace but when I turned he was no longer there.

"Jace?" I asked panicked. Then I herd someone shuffling around and I turned to see Jace with a big grin on his face with a basket in his hand 'a picnic?' I thought how sweet.

"Jace there you are, where were you?" I asked already knowing the answer but just wanting to hear his velvet like voice.

"Sorry I had to grab something." he smiled sheepishly and held up the basket and at that same moment my stomach growled making me blush.

He smiled and said "Shall we?" I laughed and nodded.

We were sitting there talking and eating cheese sandwich's, which by the way are very good, when Jace looked at the clock that now said 11:59 but for once I didn't care I just never wanted to leave.

"Come on I want to show you something." then he stood up and offered me his hand, which I took and followed him to the far corner where there was a pretty looking flower.

"What type of flower is it?" I asked.

"It's the midnight flower." he replied and when I looked at him he was already looking at me, which made me blush and look away.

"I love it when you blush." when he said that it only made me blush more which he seemed to like. Then I felt his hands under my chin forcing me to look at him. "Look at me." his voice was pleading so I looked at him. His eyes were glowing in the moonlight, then light started to shine on his face and when I looked to see where it was coming from and I saw the most beautiful flower ever, it looked liked the petals were on fire it was amazing, then Jace leaned in close and whispered "Happy birthday Clary." and then it hit me it's my birthday, I can't believe I forgot.

"It's my birthday, I totally forgot." and when I looked at him his face was full of shock.

"What?" I asked

"You forgot your own birthday?"

"Yeah."

"How could you forget it?"

"Um well I never celebrated my birthday." I said embarrassed.

"Why?" now he sounded curious.

"My dad only gave my brother birthday presents and a party and that was on an occasion." I said honestly.

"What about your foster parents?" he asked surprised.

"Um well they really didn't care about me they were just in it for the money that you get." now his expression was horrified and I knew I had said something wrong and them he raised his hand to smack me and I flinched away.

"Did you really think I was going to hit you?" his voice was angry and I could not make myself look at him.

"Look at me, please." he sounded sad and I looked at him, and his face was concerned. My eyes started to sting but I was not going to cry so I looked away so he could not see me but he knew and he opened his arms and said "Come here." and that was all he needed to say and I scooted over to him and he picked me up and set me on his lap and I snuggled into his chest.

"Shh it's okay, please don't cry." he said over and over again. Then after about 5 minutes I finally looked at him and he still had the same look of concern on his face.

"Don't do that Clary you freaked me out I didn't know what to do-" then I cut him off by saying "But you did everything right." then we sat there looking at each other and then his eyes flickered down to my lips and he licked his, then I saw how full his lips are and I had to stop myself from kissing him but when he started to lean closer and I did the same we were only inches apart and I could feel his breath fan over my face. I couldn't take it anymore and I closed the distance between us and kissed him and he kissed me back just as fiercely and soon our lips moved with each others. But all to soon we had to pull away for air and when I looked at him his face was flushed which made me giggle.

He raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

"Nothing it's just I've never seen you so out of breath." I giggled again and he smiled , it was not like a sweet smile it was an evil smile but before I had time to more he had me pined on the floor with him over me smiling triumphantly that he had in fact scared me. Then he leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the mouth for a few seconds and then got up and offered me a hand which I took gladly and heaved myself off the floor and into his arms.

"Come on i'll take you home." he seemed upset about the idea but I didn't protest because it was late and we had school in the morning.

"Ok."was all I said.

The car ride to my house was quiet and then we arrived at my house and he opened the door for me and I stepPed out and walked to my door but stoPped to say good bye but before I could get the words out his lips were smothering me once more but I did not complain in fact I kissed him back more fiercely but he broke it off and I whined in protest but he just said "I just wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend so i'm not kissing you with out a purpose."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said and kissed him again and he laughed against my lips and I pulled away said good bye and I went inside and watched him pull away, what a night.

**OMG I love this chapter so much I think it is the best what do you think.**

**And if you don't know:**

**Jace is 17**

**Clary is 16**

**Izzy is 16**

**Alec is 18- introduced later in the story**

**Magnus is 18- introduced later in story**

**Max is 12- introduced later in story**

**Sebastian is 17 **

**and if there are other characters that are later in story that I did not mention then I will in that chapter :) Now plzzzzz REVIEW! your killing me people jk but really review ok bye ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg it rained for 3 days straight and when I walked home from school it was down poring and the park was now a lake it was that bad but anyways the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments :( Cassandra Clare does**

_-Jace's pov- _

I was so happy that Clary agreed to be my girlfriend, I wasn't going to ask her that but it seemed to fit but boy was I glad I did.

As I walked up the stares or well danced up the stares my phone rang, and when I looked at the caller id it was unknown but I answered it anyways.

_J- hello?_

_?-She is mine and always will be so stay away from her._ Then the person hung up but I knew who it was **Sebastian, **I was seriously going to kill him, did he not learn his lesson last time.

I walked in the front door and slammed it and stomped to my room but ran into Izzy.

"Watch where you going will ya." I said with venom dripping from my voice, I was really not in the mood now if she was to run into me let's say 5 minutes ago It would have played off a little differently.

"Is it that time of month again?" she asked with her usual attitude.

"Well I took your advice and asked out Clary when I dropped her off at her house and I was outside when Sebastian called me and threatened me to stay away from Clary." I said through clenched teeth.

"OMGGGGG! YOU ASKED HER OUT!" squealed in a high pitched voice that made me cover my ears.

"Yes I asked her out, so what." I said it as if it was no big deal but she saw through it.

"Well what did she say?" she asked eager to hear what she said.

"She said yes of course she said yes who wouldn't say yes to this to this?" I said as I gestured to myself.

"Anyways, so right after you took her home he called you, was he like stalking you or something?" she asked me sounded concerned.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out in the morning because I'm tired." and with that I walked up the stares and into my room.

I tossed and turned all night thinking about what Sebastian said. I grabbed my phone a jacket and put on a pair of running shoes and slipped out of the house as quiet as possible so I didn't wake up the rest of the people in the house.

**Hey sorry this chapter is short but I still hope you like it. Plzzzzzzz tell me what you think **

**don't you just love the sweet Jace, ok soooooo review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so did you miss me wait why do I even ask I mean who wouldn't miss me jk lol no but seriously did you miss me? Anyways before you all get bored with me blabbering onand on so here the next chapter enjoy :)**

__-Clary's pov- _

I was so happy that Jace asked me out, and I said yes omg I said yes.

After Jace took me home I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know where it can from I knew it was not because of Jace but I still didn't know what had caused it. I turn over and look at the clock and see it is about 1:30 in the morning, groaning I sat up and put on a pair of jeans a t-shirt, and some running shoes and slipped out of the house unnoticed and went on a walk but I didn't expect to run into Jace and when I mean run I mean I ran right into his chest. Startled I stepped back and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Hey what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I asked him wanting to hear his answer as to why he was out here.

"I could say the same for you, I couldn't sleep and by the looks of of neither could you." he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah." I said thinking about the weird feeling in my gut.

"Whats on your mind?" he asked watching me with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah um you wanna go to the park and talk?"

"Sure come on." he said as he offered me his hand which I took with out hesitation and walked over to the park bench.

"So do you care to tell me why you couldn't sleep?" he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye as if he couldn't look me in the eye it made me feel like there was something he was not telling me but I brushed of the thought and turned to look at him.

"Um I didn't feel well." I said which was not a lie I didn't feel very good but he still didn't look convinced but I still wanted to know why he was out here.

"So why are you here, you know outside in the middle of the night?" I asked turning the attention back to him. As I asked the question he seemed to go stiff then I knew something was wrong, maybe he didn't really like me and didn't want to go out with me or be my boyfriend, sighing I said,

"If you don't want to be my boyfriend then I get it." I said looking down at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"What? Why would you think that I just got you as my girlfriend, mine finally your mine do you really think I would give you up up easily?" he asked in disbelief. When he said that it made me feel like the happiest girl ever.

"Say it again." I said wanting to hear more.

"Say what?" he asked confused.

"Say I'm yours, say it." I pleaded and a smile crept across his face and he grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap and kissed me lovingly and said,

"Your mine, I'm yours however you want me to say it I will." he said and kissed me again but pulled away all to soon.

"What-"i said but was cut off by his finger on my lips.

"Clary there's something I need to tell you, after I dropped you off I got a call from Sebastian threatened me that he will do something bad if I don't leave you alone." he said all traces of earlier's playfulness gone and replaced with seriousness. At the mention of Sebastian's name the feeling in my gut returned.

"What do we do?" I asked worried.

"Right now I am going to take you home and we will deal with this tomorrow, ok?" he said but didn't want to go home to an empty house because I just realized Luke was not home but in England on a business trip and wont be home until tomorrow night.

"Jace I don't want to go home Luke isn't there and I'll be all alone." I said and his eye's lite up as an idea came into play.

"Would you like to stay the night at my house?" he asked looking hopeful, I smiled and nodded yes, which made him grin so large I thought his face might break in half.

"Well then we should be going now I really have an uneasy feeling about this place." said Jace while glancing around.

"Ok lets go." then I grabbed his hand and we were off to his house.

**So what do you think? Please review I want to hear you thoughts. How cool would it be if you could read other people's minds you would be like Edward Cullen. Anyways review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my people's, so yesterday we put up our Christmas tree so I couldn't update, you all must hate me. Well even if you hate me here's the next chapter...oh wait I was reading some of the reviews and one said I needed to add more detail on Clary so i'm taking that persons advise so I hope you enjoy :)**

_-Jace's pov- _

I was so happy Clary was coming over but nervous to and I quickly sent Isabelle a text that said what was happening, her response was of course 'about time it happened' then I asked her what to do and she said 'don't force anything, and is she spending the night?' now I was really freaking because as good looking as I am I have never had a girl in my room and it wasn't like we were going to do anything but if she were to say something like that I would let her stay 1: because I lo-like I like her not love her or at least I didn't think I did and 2: I think there is something going on with her foster dad I would ask her about it but I don't want to force her into anything, just then I saw the house and checked my phone and saw Isabelle said she cleaned the house, but what was on my mind was why was she helping _me_?

"We're here." I said to Clary who seemed to be in daydreaming.

"Oh, ok. Wow you have a big house." she said as she saw the house.

"It looks like my old house in Idris." she said and as soon as she said it I recognized the name.

"You lived in Idris?" I asked wanting to know some more about her.

"Yeah, why you know it?" now she was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah I lived there as a kid with my parents." at that she cracked a smile which made me smile.

"Come on lets go inside." I said and was about to get out when Clary asked

"Does your parents know I'm here?" she asked looking around as if someone would see us I would have found it cute but as she did that I looked as if she were scared.

"My parents aren't home it's only Isabelle and us." at the mention of Isabelle's name her eyes widened.

"I haven't seen her in forever." she said.

"That's why I brought you here so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable with just us." when I said that she smiled.

"It wouldn't have been awkward I like being with you why would you think anything else?" she caught me off guard when she said that.

"I don't know but I'm glad your not." I said and grabbed her hand and guided her to the door. When I opened it I was surprised Isabelle didn't come running up, maybe she left to give us some privacy.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked thinking she must be hungry.

"Um sure what do you have?" and I hoped Isabelle didn't cook anything I mean I love my sister but she can not cook for anything.

"Let's see." I said and leaded her in to the kitchen. When I looked in the fridge I saw there was lasagna and I got out 2 plates and made some.

"Mmmmmmmm...this is sooooo good." moaned Clary which made me smile then her phone rang and she got it out and looked at the caller id and to give her some privacy I took out plates into the kitchen to clean them off.

When I was done cleaning the dishes and putting the food away I went back into the dinning room and looked at Clary and rushed to her side, up close she looked even worse, her face was paper white and she had tear stains along her cheeks.

"Clary what happen, is every thing alright?" then I felt stupid for asking that of course she isn't alright but she didn't seem to mind my questions in fact it was like she was ignoring me.

"Clary, Clary, CLARY!" I yelled and that seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"J-Ja-Jace." she stuttered but what caught my attention is the way she said it, it was so full of fear but fear of what?

"Clary who was on the other side of the phone?" I asked thinking it was Sebastian but her answer caught me off guard.

"M-my dad." she said while shaking. I put my arms around her to comfort her and slowly rocked us back and forth and soon she was sound asleep but I stayed there for a little while longer.

About 10 minutes later I was walking up the stairs to my room with Clary in my arms.

I set her down on the bed and was pulling the covers closer around her when I heard a weak voice.

"Jace what happened, all I remember is you holding me?" she asked and I was surprised she didn't remember what had happened.

"Well you got a phone call and I went into the kitchen to give you some privacy and when I got back you were crying and your face was as white as a ghost, and when I asked you about it you had said your dad had called which in impossible because you said he had died." and by the time I was finished Clary's eyes were filled with tears and I did the one thing I said I wouldn't, I asked.

"Clary what had your father done to you, I know he was bad but how bad?" I asked looking down to my lap because I didn't want to see her reaction but then a hand came and lifted my face to face hers.

" I guess you deserve to know." she sighed and begun her story.

"My father wasn't always bad, at one point he was amazing and our life was perfect but that changed once my mother died. When I was 9 my dad was drunk when he came home which never happened. But when he got home me and my brother went to greet him at the door like we always did but this time when me and Jonathan went to go hug him he looked at us with pure hatred and not knowing what we had done I said 'what is wrong daddy did we do something?' And now his angry glare was pointed at me and when he spoke he spoke through clenched teeth, 'whats wrong, whats wrong everything is wrong you two little shits got me fired' and then his hand came out and smacked me across the face and I cried out in pain and my mother came running in to see what was wrong and when my dad saw her he started to off on her 'And you, you little slut I saw you cheat on me with Luke my best friend you cheated on me with my best friend' he kept saying over and over again 'I never cheated on you why would I you know I love you' my mom tried to reason but it was no use and soon me and my brother were locked in the basement for 3 days with no food or water and when we finally came up we saw my moms body on the floor in their room, she had a gun shot in her head. But my dad didn't stop there he would beat me and Jonathan to where we had to skip school because the cuts and bruises were really bad. Then after about 5 more years of abuse he killed Jonathan. We were in my room because it was my birthday and he secretly gave me a present because we weren't allowed to have gifts on our birthday and I'm pretty sure my dad didn't even know when they were but about 3 hours later I was reading the book Jonathan had given me in my room when my dad came in and when he saw the book he took it out of my hands and looked in the inside of the book where Jonathan had signed it and through the book down and went to Jonathan's room I would have stopped hm but he locked me in my room. I was sitting on the floor when I heard the screaming and I started to cry then all of a sudden the screaming stopped and I knew he was dead. That was 2 years ago and my dad has been the same ever since well that is until about a month ago." when she was done I saw she was crying and I didn't blame her after a story as horrific as that one. "Oh Clary." was all I said before I pulled her onto my lap where she cried.

"Jace he's supposed to be dead." she sobbed. "He'll come for me." the thought of him having her flashed in to my mind and I had to clench my teeth together to make it go away.

"I'll never let him touch you again never." I said and I felt her smile I little which made me smile and soon she fell asleep with me cradling her and I knew right then I loved her and I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too." she whispered back so quietly I almost didn't hear it. Almost.

**Hello my lovely's I wrote this amazing chapter all for you, but I hate to admit it but I lied there is no Alec, Magnus, or Max unless you want there to be... review and tell me if you want them in the story or not. Now good bye minions-I mean readers * looks away awkwardly * **


End file.
